


I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo is the kind of dad that almost passes out while his partner is in labor, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, graphic birth, haha today's episode of 'Space I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' ft. General Hux!, humor in the form of Hux threatening Kylo, mpregg lmao, vomitting, xeno hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux suddenly finds himself giving birth to a pair of eggs in a closet on the <i>Finalizer</i>, and Ren walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> **FINALLY** i reveal my true colors as a fetish author. for more examples of my Sinful Work check out my [deviantart](tinybib.deviantart.com)  
>  _at long last I finish a Hux ovi birth fic_  
>  I wrote this within the span of a few hours im fucking exhausted  
> originally i titled this 'when will the government stop my sinful hand' BUT then I thought about that show and laughed at the thought of a Space version. like they have a special episode about General Armitage 'Starkiller' Hux and i just. thats so funny to me.

**I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant**

Hux took a slow breath as his abdomen cramped. He wasn't sure why, but for the past hour he'd been having sudden bouts of pain. They lasted about thirty seconds, and seemed to come in intervals. He sincerely hoped he wasn't dying somehow. He had so much work to do, the ship would be crippled if he dropped dead. For now as he worked on the bridge, typing away on a datapad, he'd put up with the cramps. His shift ended in twenty minutes, he would go to the medbay then.

A medical droid would tell him what the mysterious pains were, surely. He'd get some sort of medication and be sent on his way, to do work from his office desk. As he finished responding to a report, he wondered what could possibly be the cause. He hadn't been off-ship in months, so he couldn't be exposed to any sort of disease. He never came into close enough contact with anyone who had gone off ship. Except... except for Ren, but he hadn't touched the man in weeks.

He felt anger rise up at the thought of the Knight. They'd fought and had 'broken up', although he'd been under the impression that what they'd had was strictly sexual. It wasn't his fault Ren had thought there was feelings involved, and gotten upset that he'd flirted with some visiting Admiral. It wasn't even like he'd fucked the other man, just responded verbally to the Admiral's attempts. Didn't matter, since he'd eventually gotten bored of the petty older man and gone off to bed. Ren was the one to bring it up a week after it happened, going ballistic and accusing him of cheating when they _weren't even dating._

At least Hux had learned a lesson: force sensitives were over dramatic, sentimental, and absolutely out of their minds. 

He'd be sure to never fuck any of the other Knights. Not that he'd ever planned to, they seemed to be just like Ren, only not as strong.

He diverted from that train of thought. What else could be the cause? Maybe the weight gain he'd experienced. His stomach was slightly distended, though he'd been blaming it on a lax training schedule. He never had any time to work out anymore, though he didn't eat much so he didn't understand how he'd gained weight in the first place. He could hide it all underneath his uniform, especially if he wore his greatcoat. His belt was uncomfortable, and the swell was oddly firm. 

Ren had said Hux had been 'avoiding him', and it was partially true. He knew Ren would see the weight gain clearly, and didn't want to get harassed for it. 

-

The cramping seemed to be coming faster, by the time his shift ended and he was shoving his datapad at a lieutenant, and more painful. They even seemed to last a few seconds longer. Concerning, but he was on his way to the medbay. It was fine.

Then it wasn't. Hux stopped in the hallway and gasped as there was a feeling of a pop inside of him, and then his pants were being soaked by some kind of warm liquid. Face red, he went into the first empty room he saw, a utility closet. He turned on the light and locked the door. Another cramp came, this one far more painful than any of his others, that had him doubling over and grunting. Clawing at the wall, one hand clutching his stomach, he groaned miserably through it.

Okay, so everything was going wrong. He could just- call for a medical team. As the pain faded, he felt for his comm.

Gone.

Of course. 

He swore. He must have left the device in his office. Berating himself for not having it, he pulled off a glove and reached into his pants. Pulling it out, grimacing at touching some slimy substance, he noticed his fingers came out covered in red. Blood, and some other fluid. He wiped it on his pant leg, knowing the article of clothing was ruined. That wasn't a good sign. Something must have been wrong with his organs, then.

At least if he died in the closet he would be spared the embarrassment of anyone seeing whatever was causing these symptoms. 

He pulled off his coat, not wanting it to get stained. Folding it, he put it on a counter on the side of the closet. Another pain hit him and he leaned against the counter for support, gritting his teeth. Despite his efforts, he still made some undignified noises as he bore the feeling. Panting, he noticed a new feeling. Pressure, something moving down in his pelvis. He rocked his hips, the discomfort of the unknown mass spreading. 

Sooner than before, he was groaning low with a cramp. He felt an urge to _push_ , to get whatever was inside of him _out_. With a start, he realized what was going on.

"Oh stars- oh pfassk, I'm in labor-" Panic bloomed. "No, I can't be pregnant-" It made sense, with his half inhuman heritage, as he grunted, resisting the urge to push. That would explain the weight gain, the pains were contractions. But with the realization came a new wave of anxiety.

He couldn't take care of a baby! He was a General, he had a ship to run. He barely had time for himself anymore, much less for an infant that would require near constant care. They were in the middle of a war, in a Star Destroyer. No place for a baby to be raised properly. What was he supposed to do with it? He had no clue what to do with a child, and Ren wouldn't dare step in to help. He knew that Ren was the only possible father, being the only person he had sex with in a long time.

Plus, Ren was some sort of Sith wannabe, he'd probably spout nonsense about the dark side not allowing families if Hux demanded support.

Where would he even keep it? He didn't have supplies for a newborn, he doubted he could feed it, it would starve. He couldn't just order supplies, no one would dare bring a package to a First Order warship. He also couldn't give it away, they were so far from any inhabited planets.

He panted through his next contraction, gripped the edges of the counter tightly. His body screamed at him to push, but he didn't want to, legs shaking.

If only he'd noticed he was pregnant sooner, then he could have gotten rid of it, or actually gotten supplies from somewhere. Why hadn't he noticed? Did he really not have any symptoms at all? He knew humans experienced a plethora of symptoms, but perhaps whatever species his mother was did not suffer so much. Weren't babies supposed to _kick_?

"O-oh Maker-" Was it _dead_? He'd never felt anything, certainly hadn't taken care of himself, it very well could have just died. His body could be expelling a stillborn. There was no way with his lifestyle that he could have carried a baby properly, he could barely sustain himself. He lived off of energy pills and caf, with the occasional vitamin injection from the medbay when he got too shaky. Babies needed extra nutrients than normal, he was sure.

He fumbled with his pants and underwear, shoving them down. If it was stillborn he could just toss it in an incinerator and not tell anyone. Everything would be normal.

"Kriff!" He cried out with the next pain, bearing down. The mass moved down some unknown canal, making him feel like he was being ripped in half. After the amount of noise he made pushing, he worried he might be heard shouting, so he pulled his greatcoat over and stuffed his mouth with it. Panting through his nose, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

He bit down hard on the cloth and moaned into it as he pushed, glad that it was doing a good job at muffling the sound. The mass reached his exit and he felt a flash of fear. It felt very large. It already hurt now, it was just going to get worse.

Grabbing at his pant leg, he pulled it out of his boot to try and get his pants off. He needed to squat, but he couldn't with the pants and briefs around his knees. He had to stop and push, before he could finish. There was sweat all over him now, his face flushed red with strain.

As soon as the pain let up, he pulled one leg out of his pants and underwear. Then he was back to focusing on giving birth, squatting. It helped, and the mass started to crown, stretching him. It burned horribly. It sunk back in slightly when he stopped pushing, and he cursed loudly into the coat, tears welling up in his eyes from frustration and pain. He reached back with one hand to feel it, and gasped when it definitely did not feel like a head. It was too oddly shaped, hard but smooth. As he pushed again, groaning, he could feel it only get wider, and knew it absolutely wasn't a baby. 

An egg. It was an egg. While that potentially rid of his stillborn theory, it brought back all his other anxieties. An egg contained a baby, his also nonhuman baby. He really wished he knew if that was normal for his mother's species. He knew less about egg care than infant care. It would smash if he didn't catch it.

After a few more minutes, with the egg he assumed halfway out, he felt something else. Another mass moving down inside him. Sobbing, he realized he would be having a second egg, twins. It was Ren's fault, he reasoned, the Skywalker twins. It must have skipped a generation, and resurfaced in him.

He was going to castrate Ren when this was over. With how stretched his hole was, he was probably going to ban penetrative sex too. Maybe never have sex again, for good measure. Ren would have to stick his dick in something else the next time he was desperate. Maybe use his hand for once, like a normal person, invest in a nice toy of some kind.

The egg was sliding out slower, still wider, and he cried out when it felt like he'd torn. He kept pushing anyways, ignoring the new burning. He tried to focus solely on just pushing, keeping out any thoughts of Ren.

The door opened. Then came an angry and sadly very familiar voice, "Hux!"

-

When Ren sensed Hux was in the utility closet, giving off all kinds of mixed force aura signals, he'd been expecting to find him fucking some random officer. So when he walked in and saw Hux bent over a counter, pants and briefs around his ankle, he thought he was right. Then he saw the rest. Hux was definitely not having sex, and not enjoying himself in any way. He was squatting in a rather undignified manner, face bright red, grunting and sobbing into his coat, and something was coming out between his legs, looking like it was ready to fall.

He was quite abruptly stunned into silence, mouth dropping open at the sight.

Hux spat out the coat, "Close the pfassking door!"

Ren did as asked, too surprised not to. Hux groaned loudly, bearing down, and Ren blanched seeing the object was coming out. "Hux, what-"

"Oh gods, Ren, _catch it!_ " Ren darted forward as the thing came out, grabbing it. Hux shrieked, collapsing over the counter. Fluids dribbled onto the floor. 

Ren studied the thing in his hands. "Hux, is this-"

"A-an egg..." Hux sounded wrecked. Ren placed the egg on top of the coat and helped the redhead sit down on the floor, watching him pant for a bit.

Once he was sure Hux would be responsive, he asked, "Why did an egg come out of you?"

"B-because, I'm-" Hux doubled over, groaning. 

"Hux?!"

The ginger spread his legs, straining. After a good minute, he was panting. "I'm... I'm in labor...," he managed.

"But you already gave birth!"

"Well there's a second one coming, Ren! Oh M-Maker..." The General grimaced. "Ever heard of twins? Your damn Skywalker genes- _Kriff!_ " Hux grabbed his hand and squeezed, bearing down. Now that the Knight was here, he was going to make use of him. He had a good idea of where to start. He tightened his grip as the second egg moved down fast, the burning coming back full force. Ren was experiencing his own burning, the bones in his hand protesting as redhead seemed dead set on breaking them.

When the contraction ended Hux was shoving him down between his legs. "Hold them open-"

Ren obliged, spreading Hux's legs wide as he could. He kept them steady while Hux continued laboring. He averted his eyes when the egg started to peek out, going pale again. After around ten minutes, Hux yelling in pain, Ren looked back. The egg was stretching him wide, but barely out. He felt faint just looking.

" _R-REN-!_ "

"It's coming out wide end first."

"Bloody pfassking-! Kriff! Karking nine hells-!" Hux's swears turned into a loud scream, and the widest part of the egg passed. He kept pushing, and it slid out easily, Hux's scream cut off with a choked gasp, and then his chest was heaving. Ren picked up the egg, and Hux went limp, closing his eyes and weakly groaning. Fluids leaked out of him. Ren got up and put the egg with its twin, making a mental note that the younger egg was slightly bigger. He tried to wipe off the eggs with one of the coat sleeves. Hux was going to need a new uniform. All of it was filthy, covered in fluids and sweat.

He startled when Hux grabbed his leg and groaned. Looking down, he could see Hux pushing again. He feared that maybe there was somehow a third, but then he saw that whatever was coming out wasn't an egg. He looked away before he could actually pass out, feeling sick.

Hux wasn't as lucky, leaning over and retching onto the floor after the fleshy mass was out of his body. Making a miserable noise, he leaned back against the cupboards. "Ugh..."

"You okay?"

" _No._ "

"Well, obviously. I mean just now."

"I passed the placenta and threw up after giving birth twice. I feel bloody awful." He scrubbed his eyes with his hand. "Give me the eggs."

"Why?"

"Because I pfassking gave birth to them, that's why," Hux growled. Ren passed them down, not liking how aggressive the ginger was getting. He looked a lot happier with the eggs.

The happiness had to be disturbed. "Hux, you need to go to a medbay."

"I can't very well walk there, Ren."

"I'll carry you." Having no other choice, Hux agreed. Ren pulled up his ruined pants and briefs, before wrapping his greatcoat around him and scooping him up. He brought Hux down to the medbay, where droids immediately started fussing over their General. Hux was changed into a gown and put on a bed. The eggs were tucked next to him.

-

After letting Hux sleep for a long period of hours, Ren made a few decisions. When Hux woke up he winced, feeling the aches of post-childbirth and the stitches he'd received while unconscious. Ren was leaning against the wall, hood low to hide his face. With his helmet lost on Starkiller, he'd had to change his intimidation tactics.

"You're up."

"Appears so. Come to confess your love for me?"

Ren froze. "H-how did you-"

Hux's eyes widened. "I was joking."

"Uhhh-" Ren couldn't think of anyway to change the subject. "I want to be there for you and our kids, whatever the hell they are in those things."

"Oh, good. Well, if you're going to _finally_ , officially date me, I have one condition."

"What?" This was easier than expected.

"Get a vasectomy or I'm cutting your cock off."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Ren reluctantly does get the vasectomy. Hux is so amazed he followed an order (especially something big like that) that it sparks a romantic feeling, and over time they fall in love. Their alien egg kids hatch into twin girls, who don't give a fuck about their dads' weird gay feelings developing for each other, they just want to be officers when they grow up because they're not force sensitive. Want to be Generals like their momma so they can run a ship together and boss people around.  
> Follow and/or talk to me on Tumblr! [@Oblioknowlton](oblioknowlton.tumblr.com)


End file.
